The Third Year: The Reawakening
by justkeeptyping
Summary: This story can no longer be updated due to copy right purposes. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue. **

**The Reawakening. **

Jerome Clarke, Mara Jaffray are in a relationship.

Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis are in a relationship.

Eddie Miller (Sweetie) and Patricia Williamson are in a relationship.

Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin are in a relationship.

Joy Mercer remains single.

The gang are returning back to Anubis House for their third year, and little do they know, everything is about to change, forever. There are two new students coming, and Eddie's about to become the centre of attention. Victor has lost something extremely important, and you can just bet on who's going to uncover it. A new teachers here, to take her place in the eerie school. But does she have more than extra homework up her sleeve? KT Rush isn't the only character holding a key.

In Anubis House, everyone is hiding something. They all have their secrets, and the people you suspect often turn out to be the good ones all along, and everyone else…well let's just say, no one at Anubis House, is quite what they seem.

**Just a prologue, please remember all that will read this story, every chapter that I update will be exactly what happens in the episodes, I'll be writing them as I see them, just so you don't get too impatient. Absolutely none of this belongs to me. **

**And please, sit back, relax. And let this new season of Anubis House, blow your mind. **

**xxx**


	2. House of Arrivals

**It was brilliant, I hope I do it justice!**

**Enjoy!**

Fabian couldn't wipe the smile off his face as the taxi pulled up towards him. Clutching his suitcase in one hand he reached forward to open the door eagerly. But to his immense surprise, Eddie stepped out.

"Hey dude!" he greeted happily, stepping out into the sun.

Fabian grinned, looking him up at and down "You're not Nina," he stated lightly. Eddie looked down at himself

"Yeah…not last time I checked," they both laughed lightly and leaned forward to hug "So, how you doing, roomie?" the American asked

"It's good to see you, Eddie," he smiled "I'll get the door," he shut the door of the taxi for the tall blond. And Eddie's eyes met with Mr Sweet.

"Dad!" he greeted, more shocked than pleased

"Uh, hi," Mr Sweet went in for a handshake, fumbling when Eddie spread his arms for a hug and the two watched each other awkwardly for a moment before deciding to hug. "Good to have you back son," Eddie rose his eyebrows at being called son so blatantly, but looked nothing but pleased.

"Thanks," Eddie grinned, taking hold of his suitcase

Mr Sweet looked up, spotting another taxi, and he began to dash away "Oh! But nose clean this term, right Eddison?" he pointed at his son

"Call me Eddie! And I'll consider it!" Eddie called after him, Fabian laughed, relaxing slightly.

"So, have you seen Nina?" the brunette asked, turning to Eddie as they began walking down the busy path

"What?"

"At the airport?"

"W-what? No, no no, dude, you gotta play it cool," he advised, his face slightly uneasy. When all of a sudden, Mara's voice rang out over the hustle and bustle

"Jerome!" she called, dashing towards him

"Hey!" Jerome laughed, dumping his suitcase down and racing to meet her in front of Eddie and Fabian. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck and lifting her up, giving her a twirl.

Eddie rolled his eyes "Yeah, playing it cool, definitely not a Brit thing." He turned to Jerome "Come on, Jerry. Gross, bring it here,"

Jerome turned, just noticing them, and smiled, hugging Eddie, while Mara hugged Fabian. The four of them smiled at each other. Saying their hellos and talking about the holidays.

From behind the brick wall not too far away, Patricia Williamson, in her trademark black leather jacket, listened.

"So," Fabian smiled, shaking Jerome's hand "We don't need to ask how your vacation was,"

"Oh, it was awful, wasn't it Jerome?" Mara beamed up at her blond boyfriend.

"Yeah," Jerome played along happily.

Patricia poked her head around, before darting back, jumping when she heard Alfie's voice.

"What are we hiding from?" he asked excitedly. Much too close for comfort.

Patricia suppressed a groan "I'm not hiding, I'm…hanging,"

"You're weird." Alfie stated quickly, very hypocritically, he peered around the wall at the four of them, eyes brightening when he saw them. Forgetting all about Patricia. "Hey guys!" he called loudly, causing Patricia to hide further. He jumped out, pulling his suitcase along to meet them. Everyone greeted him happily while Alfie continued to talk "What a day to get stuck in traffic. Trudy's cookies may all be gone!" he cried in dismay "This, is a disaster of epic proportion!" he lifted his suitcase into both arms. Dressed in his normal Alfie style, not like the beginning of last term, where he was dressed like someone out of an 80's magazine.

"Woah, woah, woah," Fabian grinned "Alfie, haven't you had enough sugar?"

He didn't answer, only groaning with the weight of the suitcase in his arms, as he ran past them to rush inside. They all laughed again "Come on guys!" he called, and they all followed him.

Patricia watched them leave, and as soon as they were gone from view, she stepped out, heading very slowly down the path.

**Line break**

Alfie stumbled through the door, dumping his silver suitcase onto the ground. "Cookies!" he cried, running forward into the living room.

"Honey! We're home!" Eddie called, a big grin on his face, as Fabian, Mara and Jerome followed in after him with their bags.

Amber and Joy appeared at the top of the steps, squealing and waving energetically "Hi!" they called back in unison. Amber's hair had been cut, not a lot, but definitely shorted than it was last term. It suited her, more fresh.

"Hey!" Everyone greeted back as the two girls dashed down the stairs to envelop everyone into a hug.

"Hello Amber!" Jerome greeted as he struggled to put down the suitcase as Amber's arms wrapped around him. But Fabian looked around anxiously. Still no sign of Nina. But instead, Trudy came through the kitchen, her arms wide, a massive grin on her face as she spotted them all.

"Ooh! All my lovlies! Back again!"

"Oh hi Trudy!" Fabian grinned, hugging the small woman back "Um, where's Nina? Is she here?" he asked as Trudy hugged Amber

"Not yet," Trudy gushed, touching Fabian's cheeks lovingly "What time was she meant to arrive?" she asked, straightening Fabian's coat in such a motherly way.

"Um, I'm not sure, I tried messaging her but I…" he trailed off.

"That girlfriend of yours is really bad at keeping in touch," Amber stated. Eddie swallowed slightly nervously, before picking up his suitcase and wheeling it away towards his room.

"It's not just me then," Fabian noted, hugging Amber once more.

Alfie walked in, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he took another bite of the delicious cookie. Before he noticed Amber and the grin spread across his face "Hey Baby!" he called loudly, just as she cried

"Alfie!"

And she hugged him, as he lifted her into the air. Much like his best friend had done with his girlfriend not a moment before. Everyone laughed at their reunion. Jerome and Mara followed Trudy into the living room. Leaving Amber, Alfie, Fabian and Joy in the main entrance hall. They gathered in a little circle beside the tomb.

"Where's Patricia?" Joy asked, just as the red haired girl walked into the house.

"Someone mention my name?" she asked, acting normally now that Eddie wasn't around. They all grinned, raising their hand to cover their eyes as they whispered

"Sibuna!"

But not a second after they had, the cellar door opened and out stepped Victor. They froze watching as he glared at them. "This is an entrance hall, this is not a meeting area." He called "Move!" the five of them dispersed, all heading into the living room for cakes.

Victor watched them, before heading up the stairs, turning when he felt his foot trapped in something. It was a red suitcase, the handle around his ankle. He struggled slightly, before kicking it off him angrily. And storming up the steps.

Fabian and Amber watched him, frowning "Same old Victor," Fabian whispered as the two of them walking into the living room. "Oh and Amber, have you heard from Nina?" he asked as they walked towards the dining table, pulling out his phone "I can't get through,"

"Not a peep," Amber replied "It's a bit rude actually," she stated, picking up an orange plate

"Oh hey!" Mara called, getting Amber's attention "I saw your post about going to Fashion School, this vacation. Was it amazing?" she asked, holding her plate, which she had filled with little cupcakes.

"It was, fashionating," she stated proudly "And New York is totally amaze, they think I have a special gift," Patricia and Mara nodded.

"Dude," Alfie stated, looking up at his best friend "Did you get taller?" he raised his hand to above Jerome's head "Or is it just hair?" everyone around the table laughed as Jerome supped his orange juice

"Thank you Alfie," he said, taking a bite of a bread stick.

Everyone moaned at the same time as the peanut butter biscuits were placed on the table, Joy and Alfie made a reach for one. "I have missed your peanut butter cookies so much," Alfie stated, grabbing his, and turning to the little kitchen island to talk to Trudy. "You know one night, I dreamed I was one," Trudy only frowned at him while everyone else snickered.

"Anything else you missed while you were away, Babes?" Amber asked, hinting. It was obvious what she wanted him to say, everyone in the room new it, even Fabian, but Alfie remained clueless.

"Uumm…" Alfie turned back to her while Jerome smiled knowingly. "Blueberry muffins?" everyone laughed apart from Amber who frowned at him. Not very amused.

She threw her muffin at him and it hit him right in the face as Trudy shrieked. And Jerome burst out laughing. Even Amber looked a little shocked, she didn't know her aim was that good. Fashion school must have done her some good.

"Um ow?" Alfie stated, before Joy turned to Patricia, her voice slightly hushed.

"So come on, Eddie?" she asked, "Spill." But Patricia only shook her head, heading towards the sofa as Joy followed her. "The America trip? Where did you go?" she had a teasing smile on her face as Patricia said nothing. Fabian and Amber gathered beside them. "What did you see? Did you and Eddie bond like super glue?"

"Or trade insults, as per usual?" Amber guessed, placing herself on the edge of the sofa. "Where is Eddie anyway?"

Patricia shrugged "No idea,"

Joy and Amber frowned at each other. That wasn't very good relationship behaviour.

**Line Break**

Eddie threw stuff out of his suitcase, searching desperately. He was in he and Fabian's room, combing through his suitcase which was resting on his bed "Come on," he sighed, moving his red chequered shirt "Where is it?" he stopped, remembering "Jacket," he nodded, moving to find his jacket in the now very messy suitcase. "Jacket," he whispered again, moving over to the wardrobe, opening the wooden doors. He gasped when he did, a flash of light appearing before him

_An old man lay in a hospital bed, wires in his hands as a young slightly tanned girl sat beside him on the edge of the bed. "You must go to the Anubis estate," the old man managed in a raspy voice "It's all been arranged,"_

"_What?" the girl with frizzy, curly brown hair asked. Her voice meek "B-but-"_

"_Shh," he quieted her "Listen carefully, take this," he offered her a key, which the girl took, frowning at the man. "A great danger is about to be unleashed," he murmured as she grasped the key in her hands. _

"_Danger?" she repeated, shaking her head, not understanding _

"_And you must stop it," he carried on "I'm…too old," he sighed, his face contorting in pain "The burden now falls on you," he managed, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, before having a small coughing fit. _

_The girl cried out "Gramps? What is it?" she sounded close to tears "What is this key for?" she asked "What is it I have to do?"_

"_You must stop it KT," he whispered desperately, eyes wide "You-"_

"_No, Grandpa!" _

"Hey," Fabian called, opening the door. Eddie turned to him, eyes wide, hands still clutching the wardrobe door as he shook. "Eddie? What is it? What's up?" he asked, catching the look on his friends face in an instant. He remembered that look, it was a look he'd seen Nina's have whenever she'd had a vision, or met with the ghost.

Eddie only turned back to the wardrobe, his face one of horror and shock as he moved one hand up to touch the back of the wardrobe, as if it would fall away to reveal the hospital scene once more. As if the wardrobe was the cause.

"Eddie!" Fabian called

"I…I think I just had a….daymare,"

**Line Break**

Victor turned the next page of his planner, the date was circled with a red pen. The ninth. "The day I have been waiting for is almost upon us, Corbierre," he whispered to his black bird, stroking it gently under its beak "The day the great secret will be revealed," he leaned back in his chair "And I fulfil my destiny,"

**Line Break**

"He was in our bedroom!" Fabian announced, wheeling Eddie into the living room by the shoulders "Hiding,"

Everyone turned to him, Eddie rolled his eyes, plonking himself down in he armchair beside Patricia, Joy and Amber "I wasn't hiding, I was…hanging," he shrugged his shoulders "I mean, who would I be hiding from?"

From the dinner table, Mara, Jerome and Alfie all watched in amusement as Patricia responded "Who indeedie?"

"P-Patricia," Eddie greeted awkwardly.

"Hey," she replied, just as oddly. Joy frowned

"What?" she asked in confusion, eyes flickering between the two rock rebels. "Anyway, Fabes?" she turned to her friend "Did you and Nina have a fab time in America?"

Fabian looked up, biting his lip "Well..um…well…I never got there, I couldn't afford it," The girls let out disappointed sighs as Eddie looked away, his eyes filled with guilt.

"And then you wonder why she hasn't answered any of your texts," Amber rolled her eyes. As if it were so obvious. Little did she realise that not all girls were exactly like her.

"Oh come on," Fabian whined "It's really expensive-"

But Amber continued as if he hadn't spoken "If someone treated me like that, game over,"

"Amber!" Joy cried, spotting Fabian's face, a look of despair and fear. What if she was right? What if Amber was right and that was the reason Nina hadn't responded?

Everyone laughed, but Fabian managed to shrug it off "Well Nina, understood, anyway, it just means I'm really, really, looking forward to seeing her now," all the girls, aside from Patricia let out an awing sound.

But everyone's faces darkened when Trudy and Mr Sweet walked into the room. They all stood, turning to them. And just like that, the mood had completely shifted. One moment, happy and warm, the air filled with the smell of Trudy's baking cake, now worry, and danger. Which most of the Anubis kids had experienced before.

"Pay attention please, I have an announcement to make," Mr Sweet managed, his eyes slightly sad, and his mouth frowning "I'm afraid some of you may find this…rather bad news…"

"What do you mean, bad news?" Joy asked

"What?" Fabian asked, always assuming the worst "What is it?"

"It's regarding Nina Martin," he sighed, looking at all of them. He lifted his hands to straighten his bow tie.

"What about her?" Patricia called out

"She missed her flight? She's sick?" Jerome guessed from the back, still towering over them all. His eyes watched Mr Sweet carefully, waiting.

"Tell us!" Fabian demanded, all their eyes focused on the head teacher

"Nina's not coming back," he stated slowly. He was met with an outburst of shock and questions, but he simply backed away. "I'm sorry, that's all the information I can give at the moment, I'm sorry," and with that he hurried away. Eddie watched after him, his face worried.

Fabian looked around as everyone cried out

"She would never leave like this!"

"Why has she gone?"

"Why isn't he telling us?"

"Did you hear from her?"

Fabian's heart plummeted, and his eyes began to water.

**Line Break**

"I can't say I'm sorry to be seeing the back of Nina Martin," Victor said as the two of them sat in his office. He fiddled with the pen between his fingers

"Well it does get us out of a tricky situation," Mr Sweet sighed "We were getting short of beds, I thought we might have to put the new American girl in the cellar," he smiled, hoping for a laugh, but Victor just stared at him blankly. "I'll have her moved over from Isis House tomorrow," he continued "And then it shouldn't take long-"

"Yes yes," Victor cut him off "And now um...if you don't mind, I have rather a lot of work to do before…"

"Before?"

"Tomorrow."

"And what's so special about tomorrow?" Mr Sweet asked, frowning at the man in a beige jacket. He was puzzled, tomorrow was nothing special. What exactly was Victor so worried about? And he certainly looked worried.

"It's the start of the new term of course," Victor lied. Mr Sweet eyed him slowly, obviously not believing him.

"Of course." He repeated, staring hard into his eyes.

There was a loud thump heard from the steps, followed by Mara's voice.

"Careful!" she cried

"Keep the noise down!" Victor called out to Jerome and Mara.

"No no no!" Jerome cried as he dropped Mara's suitcase and it rolled down the steps, opening and spilling everything inside it out.

"Jerome!" Mara cried again.

Victor stood "Now, if you'll excuse me," he stated, leaving his office. Mr Sweet frowned, watching him go to yell at the couple, before leaning over his desk and opening his planner, looking at the circled date. "What is going on?" Victor's voice boomed.

**Line Break**

"She wouldn't just not come back," Fabian managed, his eyes swimming "Not without telling us,"

"Did she say anything to anyone?" Amber asked, turning to their little group which consisted of Fabian, herself, Alfie, Patricia and Joy and Eddie.

"No," they all sighed.

"I'm just gonna go...unpack," Eddie stated quietly from the corner, standing "Sorry," he patted Fabian's shoulders, leaving the room. Her tried to drown out the sound of Patricia's voice as she spoke up

"I tried messaging her a couple of times, no reply," she said, turning to Joy and shrugging.

"Maybe you not making the America trip upset her more than you thought," Amber suggested quietly, Fabian looked up at her, then to Patricia and Joy, who stood up and left the room. Alfie turned away, stuffing another muffin from Mara's plate into his mouth.

"Where is she Amber?" he whispered.

**Line Break**

"Come on Jerome," Mara called happily, dragging her small suitcase along easily, before stopping when she saw a ginger girl in Amber's room. Her small black heels clicked as she turned. She frowned, changing direction and walking towards her "Willow," she called, recognising the girl.

The girl smiled at her "Oh! Hi Mara!" she looked around "I just love this room, and guess what! It faces east!" she looked down at the compass in her hand and Mara frowned, brushing her long black hair out of her face "Which means my head would face west." She smiled "Which means I'll take it!" she cried, plonking herself down on Nina's old bed, where the USA banner still hung from the wall.

"What?" Mara managed in shock

"I've been on the waiting list for Anubis House for a really long time, is it true this place is like, totally haunted?" she looked up at Mara's puzzled face. There was a loud bang outside and Willow gasped in delight, thinking it was a ghost.

But it was only Jerome, holding Mara's open suitcase in his hands as he struggled with it.

"Where do you want this Mara?" he asked, slightly irritated due to the weight.

Willow leaned forward, looking at him "Hi Jerome," she smiled

Jerome frowned, not recognising her "Hello," he managed, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Mara spoke directly to Willow "But if Nina's isn't coming back, then I'll be requesting that bed." He tone was firm, as if she'd dealt with Willow before "I'm in a triple at the moment," she elaborated. Willow's face fell.

"Oh," she said sadly. "I was so looking forward to sharing with Amber too," Willow turned to gaze at Amber's bed longingly. Mara raised her eyebrows, nodding slightly "She's like…amazing,"

Jerome frowned from the door way at the odd girl. And Mara shook her head, Willow sighed again. Walking from the room, her face glum, but when she saw Jerome again she smiled wildly, waving madly even though he was right in front of her. Jerome smiled back unsurely, watching her leave, before turning to Mara. "Who was that?"

**Line Break**

"It's gotta be somewhere," Eddie cried, still searching through his suitcase "Ah! Come on!" he cried in frustration, before getting onto his knees and crawling under his bed, already messy despite being in the house for a couple of hours. "Where did I put it?" he grumbled, crying out when he hit his head against the frame.

Jerome walked in, not bothering to knock. Frowning when he saw Eddie's legs sticking out from under the bed. "Lost something?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement. Eddie immediately scrambled out.

"U-Um…yeah I was looking for my…" he held out a foot ball in his hand as Jerome stared down at him doubtfully. Eddie sighed "What do you know about writing a letter from a girls perspective?"

Jerome frowned, looking down at the American in shock "What are you trying to say?"

Eddie shook his head "You know what, forget it," Jerome frowned again, before closing the door and letting the American finish searching.

**Line Break**

Night fell at Anubis House.

And everyone was putting away their plates. "Okay," Joy called from the kitchen as Eddie and Patricia awkwardly cleaned away the plates from the table. "So end of last term, you're all loved up, then you go quiet on me during the summer, and now you're acting all like…that," she pointed to their terrible body language. How Eddie and Patricia awkwardly dodged touching each other as they reached for the same plate.

"We split up." Patricia admitted with a sigh

"Shut up!" Joy cried in disbelief, her jaw dropping as she stared at them.

"It was a mutual decision, and we're both totally cool with it," Patricia looked at Eddie who nodded.

"Yeah, I mean…as a cucumber, cool like two cucumbers who are just…no longer together, right Patricia?"

She glared at him "Right."

"Good," he said, his voice slightly high "Well I'm so cool with it, I'm practically a popsicle," Patricia rolled her eyes at him, going into the kitchen to join Joy. Eddie walked towards Jerome and Alfie, who were sat beside each other on the sofa, playing on their game boy.

Fabian walked in, and Joy immediately rushed out to greet him "Any news?" she asked

"Something's not right," Fabian sighed shaking his head as Patricia and Amber gathered around "It's not like Nina, it's as if she's disappeared,"

Jerome turned to look at Eddie "Did you ever find what it was you were looking for Miller?" he asked, amusement lacing his words. Eddie glared at him, standing up to leave.

"Funny." He glared, suddenly in a bad mood, opening the door to the main entrance, when he bashed into a figure with two boxes. "Wow! Watch it!" he cried, before seeing the girls face. It was the same girl from his vision… "You." He stated in shock. Everyone else from the house gathered out in the main entrance, to see them.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl cried from the floor in a sweet voice "Are you okay?" Joy jumped into action, helping to pack her stuff back into the boxes. She was the only one who helped. "Thanks," she sighed "Sorry about that, I guess I'm just a little clumsy," she looked up at them all from the floor "I'm KT, totally new here,"

Amber sighed "You're taking Nina's place."

"Nina?" KT asked frowning as she stuffed the rest of her stuff into the box "I'm not sure, this is where they told me to come," she ran her hands through her hair "I'm staying in Isis house tonight, and then moving in here tomorrow, apparently."

Mara smiled at her "Cool, welcome to Anubis House," she said in a friendly voice.

KT and Joy stood with her boxes "Thanks," KT said gratefully, smiling. She looked up "Wow, is everything in here from a museum or something?"

"No, only Victor," Patricia laughed, as did everyone else.

"Yeah, I've heard about him," she giggled "Anyway, I thought I'd bring some stuff over tonight, and then-" she stopped when she saw Eddie's face still looked horrified "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah," he answered. Patricia glared, almost jealous as he stared at the new girl in disbelief.

"Then…am I okay? I hope I didn't interrupt anything…"

"No," Eddie reassured her "You're fine."

"That's a relief," she said to Joy "Um...where should I…"

"Oh sure, just through there," Joy said, following KT into the living room. Eddie swallowed as the rest of them followed in.

"I've seen you," he stated to KT. "Before…really, I have."

"Oh." She smiled at him "It's possible, where are you from?"

"No! It's just…you're the girl from my dream," KT's eyes widened in shock, and the rest of Anubis house, aside from Patricia laughed loudly. Jerome trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh please." Patricia glared.

"Okay," KT grinned, looking at him in bewilderment "Um…gotta go, nice to meet you," she turned to Eddie "I'll see you later," she smiled again, shaking her head as she walked past him, when she let out a shriek. Everyone turned to see she had come face to face with Victor.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"I was- I was just leaving," she said meekly, dodging past him.

"It is ten o clock!" he called loudly as everyone raced to their bedrooms. "You have five minutes precisely, before I want to hear a pin drop!"

**And that's only fifteen minutes of it, phew, that was really hard, I'll try to get the next up soon. I'll do fifteen minutes at a time, as it's one hour episodes, once a week, best stretch it out….**

**Review?**

**X**

**PS I thought I'd hate KT, but I think she's the sweetest thing on the face of the earth, my new third favourite character (after Jerome and Mara of course)**


	3. House of Presents P1

**Hey! The next part is up! **

**Enjoy!**

The pink heart shaped alarm clock sprang to life at 7:30 am, its high pitched ringing awakening the pretty blonde girl. The first thing Amber Millington realised when she opened her eyes was the fact that it was her special day "It's my birthday," she whispered, then she jumped out of bed, standing up "It's my birthday!" she cried again louder, the smile spread wide across her face. But then she looked around her room…she was all alone. The other bed was clear, just a mattress with two bare pillows on it. She sighed, crawling across her bed to hit her alarm clock, stopping the sound. She was all alone.

**Line Break**

Mara and Trudy stood in the main entrance hall, Mara still in her blue pyjamas. "Uh…" Trudy asked suspiciously "What's Jerome doing with all the mail?" the pair watched Jerome stagger back to his room, in his night clothes, carrying all the post.

"It's for Amber," Mara explained "It's her birthday today, and we're pretending-"

She was cut short when Amber popped her head round from the top of the landing "Was that the postman I just heard?" she asked eagerly, looking down at Mara and Trudy.

"No!" Mara lied, calling up to her

"Yes," Trudy said, not understanding Mara's supposedly brilliant plan. She turned to frown at the small girl

"I mean yes," Mara caught on "But with no deliveries,"

Amber frowned down at Mara "The postman came to the door…without any mail?" she asked again. The door from Victor's office open and out stepped the grim care taker, joining Amber at the top of the banister

"Yes," Mara continued "He…wanted to apologise for not bringing anything," she smiled, and Trudy frowned at her as if she was crazy. "Right Trudy?" Mara asked, her voice panicked. Trudy said nothing and Amber's frown deepened "Shall I help you get breakfast ready?" Mara suggested, taking Trudy's hand and she began to wheel her away

"What?" Trudy managed "Oh! Yes!" she said, finally catching on due to Mara's expression "Thanks Mara," and the two walked away.

Amber remained at the banister, totally puzzled. "No mail," she whispered to herself.

"There has to be mail," Victor spoke up

"I know right! There really isn't. Birthday fail." Amber whispered to herself, turning back to her bedroom.

"No mail…" Victor sighed "I don't understand," and with that he went back into his office.

**Line Break**

"No presents, no cards, no birthday breakfast, not even anything from my so called friends, Fabian," Amber complained as the two of them walked out of the classroom and into the corridor. She turned to the brunette, who was gazing at his phone, lifting it and dropping it to check his signal. Amber sighed, getting no response "Great birthday this is," she mumbled

"It's your birthday?" Alfie asked, frowning as he walked out into the corridor. Amber turned slowly, her eye brows raised "I mean, …I-I mean it's your birthday!" he gave a nervous laugh "YAY!" he cried out in a high pitched voice, plastering a smile on his face "Happy Birthday Ambs!"

"Oh just admit it," Amber sighed "You forgot like everyone else."

"No!" he cried out, clearing his throat so it wouldn't come out so high pitched and unbelievable "N-No. No, no."

"So where's my present then?" she asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I….will go and get it," he nodded, turning and sprinting from the building, arms flailing. Amber rolled her eyes, heading over to Fabian who was by the lockers, still gazing intently at his phone.

"No word from, Nina then?" she asked.

"Something's going on Amber," he sighed "And I intend to find out exactly what it is," he turned and walked away. Amber watched after him

"And then will you buy me a present?" she called, following him into the classroom.

Just then Patricia and Joy walked down the hall, leaning against the wall beside the classroom door. "So, what do you make of the new girl then?" Patricia asked, watching as KT walked down the hall, clutching her folders to her chest, looking down at them. KT knocked into someone, smiling apologetically and Patricia rolled her eyes

"She seems fun," Joy smiled "I like her," Just then KT reached her, waving at Joy and walking into the classroom. "Hey," Joy greeted her

"Yeah, well Eddie's certainly taken to her." Patricia commented without feeling. Just as Eddie walked towards them. He watched Patricia for a moment, saying nothing, before heading into the classroom.

Jerome and Mara walked arm in arm behind him, Mara smiling at Jerome before linking arms with Joy and the two girls walked in, followed by Willow. Jerome shook his head slowly, smiling as he turned to his locker. Just as his best friend came running up to him "It's Amber's birthday." He stated, shaking.

"I know." Jerome shrugged, Alfie stared at him in horror, so Jerome explained "Mara told me,"

"I haven't got her anything!" Alfie cried. Jerome smirked, eyes bright

"I did," he boasted.

"Sell it to me!" Alfie begged, clutching on Jerome's cardigan. Jerome closed the door to his locker

"Make it worth my while," he grinned

"I'll give you double what you paid for it," Alfie offered eagerly. Still not letting go. Jerome thought about it for a moment.

"Triple and it's a deal,"

Alfie held his breath for a moment "Y….yes," he stated, shaking Jerome's hand. The deal was done.

**Line Break**

"To Amber…happy birthday…love Amber," Amber sighed from her seat in class. Lifting the birthday card she'd made out of paper for herself. She turned to Fabian who was sharing the desk with her. Fabian said nothing, deep in thought.

Everyone looked up as the new teacher walked inside. She was tall with short blonde hair, young and pretty. "Good morning!" she called "My name is Miss Denby, and I'll be teaching you History and Business Ed this year," she called out. There was a bustling sound as Jerome and Alfie burst into class. Everyone turned to look at them. "Hello," Miss Denby greeted them "And you are?"

"Jerome Clarke," Jerome answered, and Alfie followed quickly after

"Alfie Lewis, hi?" he turned to Mara "Who's she?" he whispered. Mara just shrugged.

Miss Denby laughed "Right then, sit down."

"Did you get my present?" Amber asked as Alfie followed Jerome. Alfie bent down

"Yeah babe, it's all sorted," he patted her shoulder, taking his seat beside Jerome who was smirking to himself. Amber smiled happily. "This had better be good dude," Alfie whispered to Jerome.

"So," Miss Denby continued "Anybody else new like me?"

One person raised their hand, KT.

"Welcome," Miss Denby smiled at her "Do you want to tell the class a little bit about yourself?"

"Okay," KT smiled sweetly, a little round of applause went around as she stood up "I'm KT, that's short for Kara Tatianna, blame my parents for that one, um…I'm from the states,-"

"Oh I never would have guessed," Patricia cut in rudely, glaring at her. Come to think of it, Patricia had stopped Joy from applauding as well. You might think she didn't like the girl. I can't imagine why.

KT looked down at her shoes for a moment, embarrassed, before noticing Mara's encouraging smile and continuing "Pennsylvania. And I'm here on a scholar ship and I'm really excited about this place…oh! And I move into Anubis House later today,"

Willow's mouth dropped open and her face fell. She was shocked. No way! How unfair was that?

"Thank you, KT," Miss Denby smiled, smoothing her skirt

"Looks like KT really is taking Nina's place," Amber whispered to Fabian.

"So, continuing on the theme of 'who am I?' I thought our first project together could be on family trees,"

Joy and Mara leaned forward in their seats, excited. The only two in the class who seemed to enjoy the topic. KT picked up her bag, rummaging through it for her notebook. Eddie leaned forward from his position behind her, watching her curiously. KT turned slowly, eyes wide and she offered a small smile.

Eddie took this as a chance to explain himself "Oh, I…do you have a…sick grandfather?" KT's smile dropped as he continued "And if you do, did…he give you a key?" he peered into her school bag again. KT gasped, before shaking her head, and plastering a smile onto her face

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, turning away from him and placing her bag on the ground, her smile fading as soon as she faced the front of the class.

"Yeah…I think…" Eddie's voice mumbled behind her.

**Line Break**

Fabian dashed out of class as soon as the bell went, and he followed KT, jumping in front of her "Hey! KT," she looked up at him "Do you happen to know Nina Martin?"

"Nina who?" she asked innocently.

"She's American so I just…" he bowed his head down as KT laughed lightly

"You know America's huge right?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. Fabian nodded, smiling

"You don't say. I just thought, what with you taking her place, um…"

"You seem kind of worried about her," KT nodded, face softening as she viewed this boy

"Yeah I am," Fabian sighed "She's my…girlfriend, and she's not answering her phone, and then I find out she's not coming back, and now you…" he trailed off, sighing again.

"You think…she might have…well…" KT looked up at him, trying to suggest that she was breaking up with him. Fabian rolled his eyes

"Why is that the first thing everyone thinks of?" he whined, shaking his head. KT shook her head apologetically

"I-"

"No, ugh!"

**Line Break**

"I'm giving you these just in case any of you have forgotten, which I'm sure you haven't," Amber began, handing Eddie a piece of paper as he walked into the drama room. "Several of the items on this birthday list can still be bought in town this lunch time," she walked over, handing one to Joy and Mara who were sat beside each other, trying to hide the smile on their face.

"She's messaged me!" Fabian announced, he was on his laptop on the other side of the room. Everyone looked up "Nina!" he explained. Eddie's eyes widened from the doorway. "She says…all is explained in the letter,"

"What letter?" Amber asked, frowning.

"I don't know!" he cried. Eddie swallowed, stepping out of the room, looking down at his shoes.

"Ask her," Patricia suggested

"Um…" Fabian typed away "What letter?" he murmured to himself. Eddie looked away, guilt eating away at him, he spotted KT standing by the lockers in the corridor and he ran over to her.

"Hey! KT!" he cried, as she spotted him, he stood in front of her "I know you think I'm crazy, but I am not stalking you. I really need your help right now, okay?"

KT looked up at him "Uh...Okay, okay,"

"Great," Eddie took her arm and led her to the empty classroom which everyone had just filed out of. Once they were alone, he elaborated.

"She answered me back," Fabian whispered "Ask Eddie?"

"Eddie?" Mara frowned, she had never seen the two of them together, everyone turned to the doorway where Eddie had been standing, but of course, he wasn't there anymore. Jerome smirked to himself, he had seen Eddie leave.

"Okay," Eddie sighed, dropping his hands "If you were a girl,"

KT looked down at herself "I am a girl."

"Right. And you had to write a letter dumping a boy-"

"I wouldn't." she shook her head "That's the kinda thing you do face to face,"

"Yeah, I know," Eddie sighed "Say you couldn't-"

"Then I'd call them," she interrupted again.

"Okay, say you didn't have a phone?" he suggested. KT looked up at him, frowning. She didn't understand "Right, who doesn't?" he closed his eyes, thinking harder "Anyway, point is…what would you say to a boy, to break up with him?"

KT thought for a moment "Um…we're not compatible," Eddie took out his notebook, writing as she spoke "I don't have time for a relationship right now, I think we should be just friends, oh, I love you, but I'm not in love with you,"

"That's good," Eddie whispered smiling, jotting them down

"And…the classic," she laughed to herself "It's not you, it's me,"

"Yes, that's perfect!"

KT smiled, glad to have helped and walked from the room. Eddie finished up writing. Standing in the classroom. Jerome appeared, from hiding behind the door, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the doorway, a smile wide on his face "Still determined to write a letter from a girls perspective," he asked, smiling "I wonder…why that could be?" he couldn't hide the amusement from his voice, and sarcasm was laced through his words. Eddie nodded, pressing his lips together, yep, if Jerry didn't know- he was insanely close to the truth "And who could she be writing too?" Jerome continued "Maybe to a lovesick British boy!" he laughed, unaware of Eddie's growing temper as he poked the bear.

Eddie turned around slowly, walking through the door, causing Jerome to press his back against the doorway as he pushed past. "Out of my way, Jerry." He scowled.

Jerome grinned, watching Eddie leave "Game on." He stated to himself, following him.

**Line Break**

"Careful!" Miss Denby called as the movers moved her stuff into the building. She was talking to the one who was attempting to move the big block shaped thing, with a white sheet draped over the top. "Careful! That's valuable…just get it upstairs! I said careful!"

**Line Break**

Eddie sighed as he sat on his bed, plucking the paper from the printer. He looked down at his work, reading it through quietly. Jerome leaned his head through the doorway, watching curiously. "Come on Eddie," Eddie whispered to himself "You can do it, just tell the guy,"

"Tell which guy what?" Jerome demanded, walking into the room. He hated not knowing. They were both still in their uniform, and Eddie looked up in shock.

"Uhh…Fabian obviously, dude, he needs to pick up his socks, he's smelling up the place," Eddie lied. "It's ridiculous," Jerome's nostrils flared as the American walked past him. And he waited a moment, before walking inside the room, and sitting down on Eddie's bed and opening his laptop.

**Line Break**

KT set the next set of boxes down in the living room, getting down onto her knees, back to the door as she opened a little pink bag, pulling out the key her grandfather had given her "Well gramps…" she whispered "I'm here,"

Just then Eddie walked past the room, catching sight of the key in her hand, he turned and walked in "There really was a key," he whispered "Wait," he called more loudly, walking towards KT "That key, what's it for?"

"Um…" KT managed

"This is him!" Eddie plucked the picture of her grandfather out from the bag "This is your granddad isn't it?"

"Please give it back!" KT cried, pulling it away from him

"That guy was in my dream to!" Eddie explained "He was the guy who told you to come here, wasn't he?" he asked, stepping towards KT, but she stepped back in fear. "And he gave you that key, and he said if you came here there would be great danger," he had now pushed her to the main entrance.

"Students are not allowed in the house during lunch break!" Victor called. "Did you hear what I said?" he asked after they were both silent. KT looked up

"I was just unpacking, you're Victor right, I'm KT, the new girl," she gave a shaky laugh "Everyone says this is the best house!" Victor stared at her blankly "Hi," she tried again

"Get back to school immediately," he whispered, disgusted with the two of them. "Both of you,"

"Yes, of course, absolutely! Totally!" KT gushed, turning and dashing out of the doors in fear.

"KT! Wait!" Eddie cried, running after her

Victor walked back into his office, fiddling with the edge of his sleeves "No parcel, just irritating students," he stroked Corbierre softly "Why hasn't it arrived? Why!" he complained to himself.

**Line Break**

"Hey! KT!" Eddie tried again as he followed her into the school. KT kept her eyes down, a sad look on her face as she didn't turn around, walking in front of him. "Will you talk to me for a second?" he sighed. "Hey listen! In the dream…your grandfather…he," KT stopped at the mention of her grandfather, but didn't turn around "He was really sick," KT turned slowly, her jaw set, and suddenly, Eddie realised. "Wait…" he whispered "Did he…"

KT gave a small nod, as Patricia watched from a distance, frowning at the two of them. But she couldn't hear them over the hustle and bustle of students. "Yeah, he did," she whispered, blinking away tears. She refused to cry.

"Sorry…I didn't…."

"He was very old…and he'd been sick for a while," she whispered, shaking her head "It's…"

"Look I….I don't' blame you for being upset with me, it's just…I know he sent you here to stop a great danger an-"

"Eddie!" she cut him off, raising her voice ever so slightly "Please," she whispered with feeling, begging him to stop talking. She didn't think she could hold in the tears anymore. And with that, she turned and walked away. Eddie watched after her. Before sighing and walking into the drama room, taking off his bag and dumping it into a chair.

"Hey," he greeted Mara and Joy who were painting Amber's birthday banner.

"Oh!" Mr Sweet walked in, looking down at his watch "Eddie, are we still on for our lunch arrangements?"

"Yeah sure," Eddie sighed, getting up and following his dad out. Just as Fabian walked into the drama room. He watched Eddie for a moment, considering talking about him about the Nina thing, but Mr Sweet led him away.

"Definitely more glitter." Patricia advised Joy and Mara, who agreed, sprinkling more on. "Oh and by the way, Amber's coming," the two girls immediately folded the banner and threw it behind the chair.

Amber walked in, and placed herself down on the chair "If Nina were here, I know she'd be organising a party for me this evening, what with it being my birthday and all…" just then Willow bounded in, her bright red hair in pig tails.

"It's your birthday?" she cried "Ooh! You should have a party!"

"Well exactly Willow, exactly," Amber sighed.

"On my birthday we went to the Himalayas, I didn't have a cake or presents or anything." Mara and Fabian shared a look about the odd girl "Just like you. But…I had the love of my family, and we lit a fire, and we sang songs-"

"Willow!" Amber raised her hand, cutting her off.

Just then Alfie and Jerome jumped off the stage, running towards them. "Your present, for your birthday, which I totally remembered," he grinned, giving Amber a small lump wrapped with ordinary paper. Jerome tried to hide his smile as Amber bounced excitedly.

"Aww! Alfie! At least somebody cares!" she opened it eagerly, her shoulders slumping immediately, when she saw what it was "Bacon flavoured… dental floss?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Fabian.

Amber let out a high pitched scream, and Jerome's eyes widened. Willow and Mara winced and Joy, Fabian and Patricia laughed louder. She stood up, throwing the paper at Alfie and running from the room. "Wait! That's not your real present!" Alfie cried, turning to Jerome "Ugh! You!" he cried, throwing the paper at Jerome. Jerome caught it in his hands, smiling wildly as he watched Alfie dash after her

"You still owe me for this!" he called loudly. He laughed as everyone else dashed after her too. He plonked down into the armchair beside Fabian, who simply rolled his eyes at the encounter. "Rutter," Jerome greeted, "You're looking a bit…down in the mouth…anything from Nina?"

"Yeah…" Fabian sighed "Apparently, there's a letter, Eddie knows all about it, but he's been a bit hard to track down,"

Jerome nodded, frowning as his mind put the pieces together and he scanned the drama room, noticing Eddie's bag on the chair. "I understand your torment," he patted his knee "If you had the letter, you'd have some answers. It must be very hard," Fabian shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah…well if Eddie had a letter, he would have given it to me by now,"

"Oh perhaps," Jerome sang, faking sincerity in that classic Jerome way, standing and heading over the pick up the bag "Or…you could check yourself."

"I'm not going through his things Jerome!" Fabian hissed.

"No, no no!" Jerome raised a finger "I'm just saying, no one would blame you if you did," his voice was persuasive as he dropped the bag onto Fabian's lap giving him a thumbs up and heading for the door.

Fabian looked down, struggling for a moment, before deciding to open the bag and he started rummaging through it. Jerome grinned triumphantly from the doorway, before heading out. Fabian frowned, as he picked out a letter that had his name on it.

**Oooh!**

**Review? I need reviews to continue this, it's really tiring **

**x**


	4. House of Presents P2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, can't believe I go to school tomorrow…anyway, here's the next part!**

**Enjoy!**

Eddie took another bite of his sandwich. He was in his dad's office, they were having lunch together. A new tradition they were going to try out, to try and get closer, to try and bond. Mr Sweet continued "I've been getting very good reports back from your mother, she seems very impressed with Patricia." He gave a little laugh. "Why did you to break up?"

"Ask Patricia," Eddie grumbled, trying to stay neutral as he took another bite

"Oh well, there's plenty more girls in the…sea..." Mr Sweet frowned as Eddie laughed, he shrugged "You know what I mean. Anyway, it might be wise to focus more on your studies this term anyway."

"Can't wait." Eddie said sarcastically, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Speaking of which, how's the new teacher…Miss Denby?"

Eddie took a sip of orange juice "She's fine. Making us do this family tree project thing…"

"Family tree thing?" Mr Sweet asked, watching his son stuff more crisps into his mouth

"History class, wouldn't it be hysterical if they found something totally embarrassing about our family?" he laughed at his own joke, shaking his head at the thought. But Eric looked much more serious, he looked worried.

"So every person in your class is doing this project investigating their ancestors?"

"Yeah, what?"

"No! No! No!" Mr Sweet cried in outrage, his face turning red and his eyes almost watering "No, no, no!"

"Dad? What's up?" Eddie asked, leaning forward, concerned. But before his father could respond, the bell went, they both looked around, as if they had forgotten they were in a school.

"Ah," Mr Sweet busied himself, saved by the bell, and stood up "Right um, get back to class I think," he moved around his desk as Eddie stared down at his unfinished food.

"I have a whole-"

"Come on, come on, come on!" his dad called, opening the door to his office "Class awaits, go go go," and he pushed his son from the room, closing the door in relief. Eddie watched the door slam in his face, truly worried now. He was confused…what was going on with his dad?

He shook his head, walking down the corridor. Where he came face to face with Fabian. Who was stood there, watching him. Holding his bag in his hands. Eddie's eyes widened slightly. "Hey," he whispered, trying to hide the guilt from his voice.

"Y-your bag," Fabian gave it to him, still frozen

"Thanks," Eddie managed, eyeing Fabian warily. Before turning and walking away, but not before looking back over his shoulder a few times, to see Fabian watching his every move. Just then Patricia appeared from outside a classroom and Fabian grabbed her shoulder.

"Eddie had the letter in his bag!" Fabian hissed, produced the piece of paper from his pocket and holding it up for her to see.

"Not really a reason to give me whiplash," Patricia pointed out, turning to face him.

"No, why didn't he give it to me?" Fabian asked "We're friends! We even share a room! He's had the opportunity and look!" he unfolded the paper, and turned it so both he and the red haired girl could view it properly. "It's fake!" Patricia pulled it off him, examining it. "Something's going on," Fabian whispered "It's full of spelling mistakes and she's not ever signed her name at the bottom."

"So Nina gave Eddie a fake letter to give to you?" Patricia asked, frowning, trying to understand it. "And Eddie hasn't? Uh…this doesn't really make sense,"

Fabian plucked the letter from her grasp "No. I think Victor and Sweet are part of this," he whispered to her

"Fabian, what are you talking about?"

"Eddie is Sweet's son, he's so keen to patch things up with his dad, I bet he does whatever he tells him," Fabian's voice was dark and his eyes menacing as he explained his newest conspiracy theory to Patricia, who's face broke out into a smile.

"That really doesn't sound like the Eddie I know," she stated "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Well we can't! He'll tell Mr Sweet that we're on to them! This letter is a fake!" he waved about the piece of paper "Maybe it all is, the messages I got from Nina!"

"I don't know Fabian," Patricia whispered softly.

Fabian shook his head "Patricia, when Joy went missing, and no one believed you, how did you feel?" he asked, grasping for strings. He needed someone to believe him. Someone who might possibly relate to what he was going through. To what he was missing. Patricia looked down

"Okay," she sighed eventually "What do you want me to do?"

Fabian looked around the empty hallway, "Cover for me, this afternoon, I'm gonna go back to the house and do some snooping,"

"Okay," Patricia whispered, watching him run off down the hall.

**Line Break**

Fabian crept into the house, closing the front door very quietly behind him, and looking up to see Victor's office, he strained his ears. He couldn't hear anything. He jogged quickly and quietly up the stairs, all the time watching. Victor's office was empty, and he pulled the hairclip from his pocket, sliding it into the keyhole. Wow, how many times had he done this before that he was so good at it?

The door opened after a moment of fiddling, and he snuck inside.

**Line Break**

"Um…not everyone is here," Miss Denby stated obviously, sitting comfortably at the front of the class "Does anyone know where the others are?"

Patricia raised her hand "Fabian's at the doctors, its personal, I really shouldn't say anymore than that,"

"Oh," Miss Denby raised her hands to cut her off "Right," she raised her eyebrows, typing it into the register and let the class continue with their family tree projects.

**Line Break**

Fabian pushed the papers around, searching for something, anything that could help. Before he got to his knees, and opened the little cupboard doors, pulling about pieces of papers, then putting them back, so Victor wouldn't get suspicious. When eventually he found what he was looking for.

It was a thin paper booklet, and he opened the cover, to see a picture of Nina. His Nina. His girlfriend, she was dressed in a blue shirt, the forest behind her, a small smile on her face. It was old, he figured, the picture they take for mandatory purposes. He stuffed it into the inside of his blazer, and left the office quickly as he heard Victor's voice.

"Oh Victor!" Trudy called to him, holding a basket of laundry

"Not now Trudy," Victor waved her off, hurrying upstairs. Trudy sighed, rolling her eyes and walking to the laundry room. Victor walked across the landing that Fabian had just run across to hide in the girls corridor, and Victor paused.

His office door was open. He looked around, then seeing nothing, walked inside. "Trudy!" he called, but there was no answer. She couldn't hear him.

**Line Break**

Jerome and Eddie laughed, they were both sat at the back of the class, sharing the blue laptop that belonged to Jerome. Just a row in front sat, Joy, KT and Mara, the three of them sharing a red laptop, with a symbol of ying and yang on the front "Weird," Joy sighed to KT "There's nothing on your dad's side above your grandfather,"

"But there has to be," KT said quietly, Mara leaned forward

"Maybe the records were destroyed or something?" she offered, but her face looked confused.

Patricia sat right on the end and rolled her eyes "Do you guys actually find this stuff interesting?" she asked "I've had more fun, cutting my toenails," Joy rolled her eyes, giving a disgusted face.

"This is so boring," Amber sighed from behind them. She was sat beside Alfie, and looked as though she were about to fall asleep "Just like my birthday!"

Mara and Joy shared a secret smile.

"Ambs, I'm gonna get you the best birthday present ever," Alfie reassured her. Jerome turned from facing Eddie to facing Alfie and Amber, eyes widening in interest. "I promise," Alfie turned to see Jerome watching him. And frowned at his best friend. Just then the classroom door opened and Mr Sweet stepped inside.

"Miss Denby? A word in private if I may?" he asked. Miss Denby stood, smoothing her skirt. And followed him into the doorway of the classroom, so everyone could see them, but no one could hear. Eddie frowned, straightening his back so he could watch. "About this family tree project you've got the class working on,"

"Yes," she smiled. Mr Sweet shook his head

"Close it down." He ordered.

Miss Denby's smile dropped, and was replaced with confusion "But…why?"

"There is no discussion Miss Denby." He said firmly, and quietly "Put a stop to it, or I will." He turned to look at the class, not spotting Eddie's eagle eyes "Is that understood?" Miss Denby nodded, watching him storm off, before she walked into the classroom.

"Okay….everybody, computers off!" she called "The family tree project is cancelled." Eddie frowned

"But why?" Joy asked, Amber grinned from behind them. But KT, Mara and Jerome looked slightly disappointed.

"I have absolutely no idea." Miss Denby sighed, crossing her arms "Orders from above,"

**Line Break**

Fabian had the folder open on his bed, examining all the paper, the picture of Nina, reading through it. When he heard the door open and he closed it quickly, before sighing. "Oh, Patricia," he sighed opening it as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"Find anything?" she asked, Fabian shrugged

"Information about the chosen one, mainly stuff we already know, someone born on a certain day, special powers, blah blah blah. Sarah Frorbisher-Symthe features a lot,"

"Oh! She was the original chosen one," Patricia nodded. "Wasn't she? Before Nina?"

"But no clues as to why they'd want Nina," Fabian sighed. Patricia's shoulders slumped slightly. Before she turned to Eddie's side of the room. And she walked over to his drawers. "What are you doing?" Fabian asked from his bed.

Patricia slid open one of the drawers "You though Eddie was in league with them, I'm just finding out, whether you're right," she turned back to digging through his things. Fabian jumped off the bed

"Patricia! You can't just go through people's things!"

"Watch me," she replied.

"No!" Fabian cried, turning to look worriedly at the door. When Patricia stood in shock, pointing at the drawer.

"No way," She whispered. Fabian gasped. It was Nina's locket, the eye of horus, lying there next to a blue sock. She picked it up and held it in her hands "What is Eddie doing with Nina's locket?" she asked, handing it over to Fabian. Her voice cracked slightly, she sounded hurt.

"I told you," Fabian whispered, rubbing the locket softly "He knows more about her disappearance than he's letting on."

"B-but…he's the osirien. The Osirien and the chosen one are meant to be on the same side!...Aren't they?" she looked to Fabian.

"His role is to protect her." Fabian defined, meeting her eyes. Patricia walked over to Eddie's bed, and picked up his laptop. Opening the lid and logging on. "Ah! What are you doing now?" Fabian asked.

Patricia glared at the screen "Just a hunch." Fabian glanced at the door worriedly, anyone could just walk in. That's what everyone did at Anubis house. "The two timing double crossing little rat!" Patricia cried

"What?" Fabian asked, moving to see what was on the screen

"Yeah! Eddie does have something to hide! They've been emailing each other, look." She clicked on the most recent, opening it and reading it "Eddie I'm sorry, but I'm serious. We can't be together anymore."

"What?" Fabian whispered in shock, his face set in anger. Patricia looked up at him

"Nina and Eddie had a summer romance. And she's given him that locket to remember her by!"

"She wouldn't!" Fabian cut in, standing up

"And now Nina feels guilty and that's why she hasn't come back!" Patricia finished, as if he hadn't spoken. "How could they?" Patricia asked, closing the laptop.

**Line Break**

"You got me a present!" Amber exclaimed, looking up at Willow from her bed. Willow nodded, her hands behind her back. She unwrapped the gold wrapper and pulled out a sheet type thing. "It's beautiful!" she cried, holding it up "Thank you, Willow."

Willow nodded, smiling "It's genuine Indonesian silk. Made from moth silk saliva." Amber froze from examining it. And gently placed it down. Willow didn't notice she smiled happily.

"That's so nice," Amber said through gritted teeth. Willow nodded, looking around the room and stepped closer to Amber

"So…" she began, taking a seat beside Amber "About the room then…I've always been a huge fan, I know we'd get on brilliantly," Amber nodded, when the door knocked. And Mara stepped in.

"Hey," she smiled, before stiffening when she spotted Willow. "Willow." She stated, stepping further inside "What are you doing here?"

Willow shrugged, not meeting her eyes "Moving in!"

Mara gave a laugh "I don't think so." She stated

"But it's meant to be!" Willow cried from her position beside Amber. Amber said nothing, simply widening her eyes at the girl.

"No," Mara shook her head again.

"Yes!" Willow stated, eyes passionate. She stood up.

"No." Mara said again, more calmly.

"Yes!" Willow cried

"No!" Mara said louder. Amber smiled, happy that the both of them were so eager to be her roommate, it made her feel special, and more popular on her birthday.

"Yes!"

"No!" Mara cried, angry. And just then Trudy walked into the half decorated room.

"Hey hey hey!" she cried, earning their attention "What's all the commotion?" she asked. KT walked into the room behind her, holding her boxes of stuff.

"Please may I share with Amber again?" Mara asked Trudy and Amber's smile widened.

"This room absolutely needs me," Willow explained to Trudy. Everyone turned to face Amber. Amber shrugged

"I refuse to get dragged into politics on my birthday." She stated.

Trudy sighed "No Willow, it doesn't, back to your own house please." Mara smiled victoriously. As Willow's face fell in shock.

"I'm sorry Amber." She managed, still horrified, her voice came out high-pitched "I tried my best," she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room, down the corridor. It was silent for a moment, before she walked back across the corridor, having gone the wrong way. "I'm sorry Amber!" she called again, before disappearing.

Trudy turned to Mara "I did have KT down for this room," she said softly "But…I suppose,"

Mara's face fell, and she turned to KT. KT struggled under the weight of her stuff, but smiled kindly at Mara "Hey, I'm cool with anything," she grinned.

Mara smiled "Ah! Thanks KT! That's so lovely of you," and her voice was smooth and sincere. KT smiled back sweetly.

"Okay!" Trudy grinned "Good then, KT, you're room's now this way," and Trudy walked from the room, KT followed eagerly. But not before flashing Amber and Mara another smile.

**Line Break**

Jerome peered out from over the sofa, dressed in a white blazer with a blue shirt. His face contorted in pain "Where are they?" he whispered "I'm getting pins and needles!" Everyone else was hidden in the room, with decorations everywhere for Amber's surprise party.

Everyone jumped up at the sound of footsteps "Surprised!" they called. Before their faces fell. It was Fabian and Patricia. Not Amber. Joy, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome and Willow all froze. But Fabian didn't waver as he spoke directly to Eddie.

"I need a word with you." He demanded.

"Dude," Eddie grinned "We're about to yell happy birthday,"

"Fabian, you need to get down or you'll spoil it!" Joy demanded, grabbing his arm, and Patricia followed, they all ducked behind the sofa. Eddie frowned. Before everyone ducked, hiding, getting back into position.

**Line Break**

KT closed the door to her room, and she wondered briefly where her roommates where. She had the Key her grandfather had given her in her hand. "Let's see if they key opens this," she whispered. Tiptoeing over to the attic door, and slipping the Key inside, but it didn't open. She jumped at the sound of a voice, hiding the key into her pocket.

"Come on," Mara grinned, her arm was linked with Amber as she dragged the birthday girl from her room "You know you want to,"

Amber frowned, both of them stopping when they spotted KT by the attic door. "That door's always kept locked." She stated to the curly haired American.

"Yeah," KT smiled, walking over to the two of them "I realise that now,"

Mara smiled at her "It's Amber's birthday, and we're celebrating with a few sandwiches." She was lying of course, it was her job to get Amber down to the celebration.

"Sandwiches," Amber shook her head, muttering under her breath.

"Hey," KT grinned "Um…I don't have anything for your birthday,"

"Don't worry, neither does anyone else," Amber stated sadly. Mara smiled, shaking her head. Before linking arms with KT, and the three girls walked downstairs.

**Line Break**

"Their coming!" Joy cried happily when she heard the laughter of KT and Mara. She ginned excitedly.

"Finally," Jerome groaned.

"Squee!" Willow squealed. Joy glared at her. "I'm so excited,"

"Shh." Joy ordered.

"Do I have to?" Amber sulked "I'm allergic to white slice bread-"

"Surprise!" Everyone called, jumping up. They blew their whistles and pulled their party poppers. Before clapping and laughing at her shocked expression.

"Aw guys! This is awesome!" Amber cried. KT laughed happily, understanding everything now. "And there's cake!" Eddie stepped out of the way so she could see all of the delicious food Trudy had spent time making.

Mara grinned, pointing to the table that was covered with presents. Amber ran to it happily "This pile here's from us," Mara explained, pointed to one side "And all these arrived this morning."

"Daddy didn't forget me!" she bounced happily, before counting all the pink wrapped parcels. Fabian glared at Eddie from across the table. Before taking a deep breath and walking over to him, his eyes simmering with hatred.

Eddie swallowed nervously, before walking out into the hall.

**Next part up in two days!**

**x**


End file.
